


「Harlivy」Plant

by CarpeDiemm



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemm/pseuds/CarpeDiemm
Summary: ONE SHOT STORY
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 13





	「Harlivy」Plant

**Author's Note:**

> tried to write something down while I am waiting for s2 ep9
> 
> just some random nonsense

这些天一直在下雨。

黑沉沉的天空下小雨淅淅沥沥，一连几天下个没完。这是个适合犯罪的天气，狂风暴雨能吞噬人们的求救，雨水能冲刷犯罪的证据，让警察无迹可寻。

哥谭是犯罪者的温床，罪恶之城。小时候，我常会被窗外的尖叫声吵醒，或是在某一个看书的下午，被街尾的炸弹爆破声吓一跳。哥谭是一座城市，有市长，有警察，有监狱，没有人记得它是怎么变成这个样子的。我们居住在城市，可这儿就像是一片混乱无序的战场，随时都有枪响和爆炸的无主之地，人们在废墟之中东躲西藏，空气里弥漫着死亡的味道。很多人早就已经逃离了，剩下的的只有穷人，罪犯，踩着黑色地带赚钱的富人。只有傻子仍在期待救世主，相信一只蝙蝠，聪明人明白这座城市无可救药。所有人死期将至。

说实话，我挺高兴的。这是人类应得的报应。

艾薇回到家的时候全身都湿透了。

外头飘着毛毛细雨，她一路上淋着雨回来，怀里抱着些杂货店买来的日用品。她喜欢被雨淋着的感觉。空气中有大自然的气息，她可以感觉到万物在生长。

新的家选在了城市里的一间豪华公寓。她其实并不喜欢人多的地方，她在郊外有一栋植物园，在城市的南边有整整一片公园，她能去的地方其实有很多。比如说离开哥谭，去亚马逊热带雨林。她还有没做完的研究，也有还没发现的新植物品种。可她继续选择住在了这。

『小红，我们应该一起买一栋房子。就我们两个人。』再一次，耳边回响起了那人说过的话。

她早该知道的，早该知道自己不应该太把那人的话当真。

艾薇从口袋里拿出钥匙。钥匙还没插入锁眼，却发现门已经开了。门虚掩着，门里头有电视的响声。

艾薇皱了皱眉头，一下子进入了戒备状态，身后密密麻麻的叶片悬在她的身后，整装待发。

她在楼道里放着一盆盆栽，养的是竹子。当发生危险的时候，细长的竹叶永远是割断敌人喉咙的好工具。

还没想好怎么进门的时候，门却自己开了。

「欢迎回来，」哈莉·奎因站在她面前对着她说，「我刚刚煮好了意大利面，你要吃吗？」

哈莉永远挂着一副灿烂的微笑。

艾薇愣了一下，很快就回答到：「当然。」

身后的叶片像是泄了气般轻飘飘地落了一地。

『爱可以是痛苦的。』祖父曾对我说。

他是个很好的园丁，我小时候很喜欢他的花园里呆着，帮他照料植物。花园里有秋千有长椅，都是祖父亲手做给我的。他很疼爱我。就算我的父亲是他所有孩子里最不争气的那个，他还是愿意接受我这个麻烦，把我抚养长大。

他说那话的时候，我十五岁。那一年我的父亲死了。他曾是高中的化学老师，普普通通，有着幸福且平庸的人生。可在这座城市，当好人比坏人难得多。很快他就发现了自己在制毒上的天赋。我的母亲是药剂师，他们搞了家庭式小作坊种植加工，然后再贩售到校园里。黑帮们都想知道那些新型毒品是哪里来的。但是没有人怀疑到普普通通的化学老师的身上。

在我的小时候，我知道自己想要什么东西我都可以买到。还有我们家地下室里养着的那些好看的花叫罂粟，它很危险，我却经常溜下楼去给它浇水。

在幻觉中我常听到那些花儿在对着我说话。它们会唱歌，会笑，会给我讲故事。

植物总是充满勃勃生机，它们善于倾听且充满希望。

再后来我就被父母在某一个晚上连夜送到我的祖父家里。再一次听到他们的消息便是我父母的死讯。

他们死于一场缉毒行动，给我留了一大笔钱。

『爱可以是痛苦的。』祖父说，『你想哭可以哭出来，没有关系。』

我摇了摇头，说我不想讨论它。接着我跑回了房间里。

我最后还是没有哭。

其实我有点想不起我父母的样子了，他们对我而言都快成了陌生人。学校里的同学常会在下课后把我围住，骂过我很多话，『没人要的杂种』是经常出现的一句。

少年时代的我常希望自己是一株植物。虽然现在的我只不过是株树苗，但是努力浇水，努力晒太阳，没准一夜之间就能长大。从小孩变成成人，然后把所有人都给痛扁一顿。

我也不在乎爱不爱这种事情。我讨厌所有人，他们太吵，太过于死气沉沉，幼稚又肤浅。我爱我的祖父，这个世界似乎只有他是唯一的温暖。

我的祖父死在我的二十二岁。

那时候我在哈佛就读我的植物学博士学位，导师是鼎鼎有名的杰森•伍德。我的祖父死于小毛贼的入室抢劫，他是在花园里浇水的时候被杀的，匕首穿透了他的脏器，血水从喉咙中喷涌而出。歹徒留他在花园中腐烂。直到一个月后邻居才从恶臭的空气中发现了不对劲，警察才得以发现他的尸首。

那段时间我的状态很糟，参加完葬礼的我一度想退出我手头上的研究。我满脑子都是祖父在我大学毕业的时候，高兴地出席我毕业典礼时候的样子。他高兴的样子一直在我脑海里回放，我几乎痛不欲生。

伍德博士一次次地挽留，我才决定继续留下来。很快我就签了实验同意书。

一周后我杀了他。

直到他生命的最后，他都在狂喜自己实验的成功。他已经陷入癫狂了。哈，他把创造出一个全身都是毒素、可以控制植物的怪物称作试验成功。

他一直无法相信我会选择杀了他。

『是我创造了你！是我创造了你！』

他一次又一次地喊道。藤蔓勒紧他的咽喉，他的声音越来越微弱，直至无声。

『你只不过是一坨屎罢了。』我说道。

尸体是不会回答的。

哈莉是个很好的厨师。

「你刚出去买了什么？」哈莉问，她正盘腿坐在沙发上，兴致勃勃地看着电视机里的肥皂剧。一只手端着盘子，一只手拿着叉子卷起意大利面。

哈莉是个很感性的人，不管多廉价老套的剧情，她都能在剧情故作煽情的时候拿着一整包纸巾流泪。

「一些日用品和食物。卫生纸，牛排，法式面包这些。」艾薇漫不经心地说。她对电视剧不感兴趣，她更喜欢书，她很喜欢躲在树荫底下看书，阳光从树叶缝隙中倾斜而出，连时间都是安静的。

她的注意力在身边的好朋友身上。

哈莉的脸上有块明显的淤青，脖子上有手指印，她就连走路都是摇摇晃晃的，稍微动一下身子就能听到她轻声地倒吸一口气。

又这样！每一次都是这样！艾薇正在尽最大的努力，不让自己发火。

『只要你想，我会立刻去杀了那个疯子！』身体里的那个自己正在对眼前的人喊。

小丑早就在她的幻想中死了无数遍。她并不是想象不到之后会发生什么。

哈莉会恨自己一辈子，甚至杀了自己作为报复。那个可恨的小丑就会在哈莉的幻想里美化成那个一直深爱着她，对她至死不渝的人。

一整个哥谭都知道小丑是个只爱自己，眼里只有蝙蝠侠的神经病。只有哈莉·奎因才觉得小丑是深爱自己的。

这种爱病态且无可救药，根本令人难以理解。有时候艾薇都不知道为什么自己会如此自找麻烦。

「你是不是生我气了？」她说，声音近乎哀求。

不知道什么时候，她凑近坐在了艾薇身边，像小狗一样可怜巴巴地望着她。

艾薇别过头去，她心里一痛，像是有人把一整杯的没兑水的柠檬汁灌进她的喉咙里。她感觉心里难受，可又说不出是哪里难受。

她一点也不喜欢狗，也没养过狗，但是她的确是喜欢哈莉·奎因。这个小麻烦精。

她也不知道为什么。

在很多次，她可以关上门仍由眼前的人在角落慢慢去死的时候，她选择了出手相助。艾薇称之为多管闲事，她知道这是在多管闲事。可哈莉总是露出她那副招牌的傻兮兮的笑容对她说，那是因为我们是最好的朋友。

最好的朋友。

『但我不需要朋友。』艾薇总是重复一遍又一遍，但是哈莉也总是当作没听见。

如果你不需要朋友，那她又算什么？

心里有个声音在问。

谁也不是。

艾薇只能苍白地辩解。

『你没办法拯救她。』瑟琳娜曾经和她说过，『没有人能够拯救任何人。如果她想为她的爱而殉道，那你也无能为力。你不能永远地在合适的时间，合适的地方出现，一次次地救她，保护她。』

猫咪露出狡黠地笑容。

『也许她根本不需要你的保护呢。你就像是阿斯匹林，只不过是止痛药，缓慢死期，治不好这个病。』

『如果是我需要她呢？』艾薇反问到，『如果是我需要她呢？』

没有人知道突然变成一株植物是什么感觉。

你的血液变成绿叶素。你不会有心跳，你不用进食，你靠呼吸和光照就能过。你可以感受到大地的一切变化，大自然会跟你说话，你会忘记作为人类的感觉。

如果我怕我真的全忘了呢？

「没有。我并没有生气。」艾薇说。

她叹了一口气，承认对眼前的人毫无办法。

「现在把衣服脱掉，让我看看你的伤势。」


End file.
